


Get Down

by Lybra



Series: Cuatrilogía de las primeras veces [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Los dos son más vírgenes que neurona sin usar, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Smut, The two are virgin, Universo ninja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: Deidara y Tobi forman una pareja de trabajo en apariencia dispareja en Akatsuki. Pero el cambio de las estaciones hará desembocar su tensa relación en algo mucho más desesperado. ¿Qué puede sucederte si eres joven y vives encerrado con otra persona en un mismo cuarto? Un Lemon.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Obito/Deidara - Relationship, uchiha obito/deidara
Series: Cuatrilogía de las primeras veces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Get Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetAlphaChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El nombre viene de la canción "Get Down", de Emigrate y Peaches, y © Kobalt Music Services Ltd Kms.

_"Me siento sexy. Me siento sexy cuando noto que te me quedas mirando. No puedo evitar notar unos gestos extraños en ti. Tus bromas tontas y constantes cesan. ¿Por qué siento esto? Ayer te vi en pantalones de nuevo. Tu torso grande, musculoso, me cuesta creer que seas así. Pero si he visto tantos hombres como tú, ¿cómo puede ser que no te pueda quitar de mi cabeza? Si me gustan las chicas, ¿o acaso debo decir **gustaban**? Cuando estás cerca me confundes. Hace unos días te escuché hablar con una voz que no es la tuya… O quizás, sí lo sea. Por el arte, qué voz tan suave, profunda y rasposa al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué me causas esto? Comienzo a sentirme chico a tu lado. Creo que necesito aclarar lo que pienso… Sí, unas cuantas bombas me darán claridad. Hm._

_No, no puede ser. No puede ser que haya pensado eso. No puede ser que haya pensado así. No y mil veces no. Prefiero volver a Iwa y pedirle perdón al viejo del Tsuchikage, antes de que aceptar que el idiota de Tobi (¡un hombre¡, ¡y un idiota!, ¡y, nada menos que **Tobi**!) me cause tantas cosas en el estómago. Por cierto, al parecer el estómago no tiene por qué revolotear, el mío duele como si hubiese estallado mis bombas dentro… Sí, probablemente si me enamoro de ese idiota, mi estómago sólo podrá doler._

_Primero muerto antes que aceptar que siento algo por ti. ¡Digo, primero muerto antes que…! Ah, maldición Deidara, lo admitiste. Ok, hm, pero esto se queda adentro mío. Nunca lo sabrá y sólo se me pasará. El tiempo eterno del que hablaba Sasori y con el cual discutía tan ilusa concepción del arte no es nada más para mí, que un tiempo mortal. El tiempo es mortal y eventualmente morirán estas discusiones internas que el idiota me provoca, hm. No durarán mucho."_

* * *

**_..._._-._.- Dos meses después -._.-_._..._ **

_"Mierda, no han menguado. Cada vez pienso más en él. ¿Si tiene tanto calor, por qué no se deja de andar con bufanda en pleno verano? No, el cabeza hueca tiene que venir a caminar casi desnudo en la habitación. ¡¿Por qué carajos hay que compartirla?! Ah, con danna era tan fácil, una marioneta que nunca dormía. Mientras que sólo peleábamos por tener que compartir el taller, ahora este tonto está… ¡Ahora entra a **mi** taller con poca ropa! ¿Qué no sabe lo que es ropa de media estación, hm? Ah maldición, está… Está pisando de nuevo mis figurillas de arcilla esparcidas por el suelo, pero eso ya no es lo que me molesta… Me molesta quedarme viendo su espalda ancha y de dos colores, me molesta que me hable como un niño y tenga un pecho de granito._

_Me molesta mucho. No poder. Restregarme. Contra ese pecho. Hm._

_Me molesta que chasquee los dedos porque de nuevo, perdí la atención. Puto Tobi cuerpo de marfil. Quisiera ser arte ahora mismo."_

De nuevo Deidara tuvo que hacer calmar a su genio con una explosión en la cara del estúpido enmascarado.

_"¿Siempre tiene que sobrevivir, hm?"_

* * *

**_..._._-._.- Cinco meses después -._.-_._..._ **

_"¿Y si algún día se me pasa la mano y mato a Tobi? No, él es muy bueno huyendo, bueno, hm… Quizás, quizás me contenga un poco. ¡Mierda, que se muera, ya se acerca el invierno y sigo mirando su espalda!"_

Deidara no sabía, que contenerse en sus explosiones literales de ira, le pasaría factura por otro lado.

* * *

**_..._._-._.- Un mes después -._.-_._..._ **

_"Ya no me contendré más con las bombas. Odio estos sueños húmedos. Me siento como un adolescente inútil._

_Ah, por qué… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que se le marcan los pectorales por sobre esa ropa de cuero negro? Y ese cuello fuerte, y esa nuez de adán y… ¡Hm! Maldición. Va a correr sangre. Va a correr sangre, lo juro."_

Aunque no quisiera usar sus manos para eso, de nuevo su kinjutsu tuvo que hacerle mojar las sábanas mientras mordía fuerte su almohada durante la noche. Lo bueno de un idiota que sólo sabe roncar fuerte y duerme con máscara tapado hasta las orejas.

_"Hm, extraño cuando caminaba desnudo los días de calor. Mierda, hm."_

El invierno vendría cruel, y Deidara lo sabía. Pero ni en todos sus entrenamientos ninja, jamás la falta de calor se le hizo tan insoportable. El calor que buscaba su joven cuerpo era de otro tipo. Era humano y dormía en el futón vecino.

Una vez escuchó de alguien que el amor no existía, que tan sólo era pasión sexual y punto. ¿Y si la desataba? Sería como una explosión y ya, nada más. Una magnífica y efímera explosión de pólvora acumulada. Pólvora, polvos.

Qué estúpido juego de palabras.

Si el amor no existía, y tampoco era como si le interesase perder el tiempo en algo que no fuera su arte, no tenía por qué temer a que algo más estuviese involucrado. Sí, culpó todo este tiempo a su falta de experiencia en el campo, pero ¿acaso Tobi parecía tenerla? Si era un idiota infantil con toda la variedad de hombres de Akatsuki y con la bella Konan, con quien casi todos alguna vez intentaron tentar a la suerte, posiblemente era asexual. Ahora eso era lo que preocupaba a Deidara.

Bueno, él sería más joven -lo sospechaba-, pero seguía siendo el senpai. Una noche fría de nieve, se armó de valor y removió bruscamente el hombro de su compañero hasta despertarlo. Ignoró sus tontos quejidos.

–Ey, idiota… Tengo frío, hm.

–Ah senpai, ¿para eso me despertó? En el sillón hay más mantas.

Deidara no podía aguantar más. El muy despreocupado se iría a dormir de nuevo murmurando estupideces sobre su "senpai". Explotó.

–¡Si digo que tengo frío, es porque me tienes que calentar, discípulo idiota!

No, no. Volvería atrás, un buen golpe en la nuca le quitaría los recuerdos a Tobi.

Lo peor fue sentirse arrastrado al futón vecino, y escuchar esa voz chillona llena de empalagamiento:

–Aaw, el senpai es como un gatito enojado, pero sólo quiere protección.

Tobi le sobó con fuerza la cabeza, despeinándolo más, apretándolo contra ese pecho cálido y duro. Mierda, sus brazos eran fuertes.

–¿Le canto una canción de cuna para que duerma bien esta noche?

Se terminó. No iba a aguantar más eso. Lo peor era sentir atracción sexual por un niño en cuerpo de hombre, y seguir soñando que era tocado por ese cuerpo sin rostro todas las noches.

–¡Púdrete, hm! ¡Yo puedo dormir perfectamente bien solo!

Airoso, pateó las sábanas del futón para volver al suyo.

–¿Seguro, senpai? ¿Y por qué gime por las noches?

A Deidara se le heló hasta el alma. Bien, había salida. Su gran estrategia frente al tonto de Tobi. Negación total.

–¿Perdona?– su tono de voz fue excesivamente masculino –. ¿Gemir, dices? Tú eres u-

–Así es senpai, creo que siempre tiene pesadillas, ¿qué le atormenta? Tobi puede ser su confidente y ayudarle.

Había creído encontrar cierto tono extraño cuando le dijo que gemía, lo había asustado, lo había excitado, lo había alterado. Pero ahora sólo resultaba que el idiota le quería servir de psicólogo, como si fuese un niño con miedos nocturnos.

–Me atormenta tu existencia, pedazo de mierda. ¡Déjame salir, hm!

Vuelta a su futón. No, primero quedarse parado descalzo sobre el frío piso; le serviría para ordenar sus ideas. No quería que nada se diera como se estaba dando. E inexperto como era, no le encontraba una solución digna de shinobi. Deidara no sabía que para el sexo no era necesario tener el protocolo o el cuidado de un ninja. Una tela de cuero muy familiar intentó hacerle cosquillas en su tendón desnudo. El pisotón fue rápido y certero.

–¡Senpai! ¿Por qué es tan malo con Tobi?– de nuevo el lloriqueo. Deidara se interrogó por última vez: ¿de verdad le ponía un retrasado como ese?

Maldición, sí que le ponía. Porque escuchar esos chillidos agudos y exagerados, ese humor tan troll, esa supuesta inocencia que matizaba pequeñas maldades de diablillo, lo ponían. Y muy fuera de sí. Porque ese niño que se retorcía y chillaba no era un niño, Deidara nunca dejó de sospechar sobre qué se ocultaría detrás de esa máscara. ¿Tan malo es lo que hizo, para proteger su cara de aquella forma? Era el único criminal de Akatsuki que no mostraba su rostro. O era un idiota, o era el peor. Y en una organización como Akatsuki, no había lugar para ese tipo de idiotas inútiles.

Quizás ese tipo era el ninja perfecto. O quizás, esa espalda clara y con la otra mitad blanca y resto de extrañas cicatrices, al igual que su brazo derecho, eran puro arte a sus ojos. Se le abalanzó encima y escupió, furioso como casi siempre:

–¡Que me des calor de una jodida vez en lugar de sólo calentarme, hm!

Más directo de lo que le hubiera gustado. Aun así, ese era el límite comunicacional de Deidara para con el enmascarado.

El hombre debajo torció su cabeza de esa manera tan característica, pero lo que vino no se lo esperaba. Sintió como dos pulgares enguantados se colaban por las bocas de sus manos, abriéndolas y trabándolas, impidiéndoles morder o masticar arcilla en defensa propia. Dos pulgares que eran tan fuertes como para hacerle doler la dentadura de sus bocas secundarias. Y de nuevo, apareció la voz que una vez escuchó.

–Deidara senpai pudo ser más claro todo este tiempo– de repente, esas piernas grandes habían anudado a las suyas –. Pero, no es que a su discípulo le moleste mucho.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sí, la oyó sólo una vez hacía casi un año, pero era esa misma voz que entonces se le había escapado. Suave, rasposa, profunda. Era la voz de un hombre, y no la de un niño. Y Deidara supo que estaba perdido al pensar en lo sexy que era y en como ese cambio de actitud le hizo mojar levemente su ropa interior.

–Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que soy tan inexperto como tú. O bueno, quizás no tanto, al menos no soy un crío saliendo de la adolescencia. Me gustaría que esta noche tomes el lugar de discípulo– un aura extraña y un chakra desconocido y oscuro se sintieron levemente –, porque, aunque no lo creas, se me ocurren varias ideas divertidas…– Deidara, paralizado, sintió un leve empujón de unas caderas ajenas–. Mientras que, a ti, no se te viene ninguna a esa brillante cabecita. ¿Es porque siempre eres un niño impaciente?

La suave risita sarcástica no era esa gritona que se burlaba de él. Aunque siempre se burlaba de él de todos modos. Deidara decidió rendirse sólo por esa vez. Para Tobi sería una victoria pírrica, ya que el artista por fin se libraría de esas hormonas alteradas que llegaron a desconcentrarle de su arte.

Sin saber lo que hacía, se inclinó sobre la máscara, su instinto le decía que empezara buscando la boca de su compañero. Cuando éste lo dio vuelta, impidiéndoselo, su mente empezó a ponerse en blanco.

–Me gustaría empezar encima de ti, pero podría lastimarte así que mejor primero iremos de costado– una respiración cálida le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Quiso voltear a ver la cara de Tobi, pero este se lo volvió a impedir con algo de brutalidad. Estaba mal.

–Me mostrarás tu cara al final– no supo cómo, pero los dos se habían desnudado sin darse cuenta. Y fue entonces cuando sintió abajo…– ¡Oye, yo voy arriba, hm!

–Deidara, es obvio que el penetrado serás tú.

¿Qué…? Muchos cambios. Esa voz, esa fuerza, esas intenciones, el abandono de la tercera persona, llamarle directamente por su nombre… ¿Qué no era él el senpai? Deidara no había pensado que las cosas irían así. Sólo quería satisfacerse.

¿Iba a acostarse con alguien que resultaba ser otra persona, más enigmática aún que el Tobi cotidiano?

Las preguntas se nublaron cuando una lengua recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Iba a quedarse sin aliento. Y cuando esos guantes de cuero se deslizaron por su pecho, sus pezones y su ombligo, sus ojos se cerraron dando protagonismo al sentido del tacto.

* * *

Tobi era un hombre bastante grande, al menos en la cama la diferencia se le antojó mayor. La mitad de su cara producía un roce extraño, casi áspero, contra la sensibilizada piel de su espalda. Y la idea de que ese hombre tuviera dos caras, de repente no se le antojó tan mala.

La única frustración era la oral, no sabía que necesitaría besarlo. Se sintió tonto cuando besó levemente su propio brazo. Pero a Tobi no se le pasó por alto.

—Deidara, ya habrá besos y-

—¡Muérete!

—Nop, porque tú no quieres eso ahora— maldita nueva voz sexy —. Pero te permitiré algo a cambio.

Tomando el antiguo protector de frente de Iwagakure, tapó los ojos de Deidara, se incorporó y obligó al chico a acercarse a su torso. Cuando puso la cara de Deidara contra su pecho, el rubiecito se volvió loco, entre sus brazos y bajo su mirada. Aceptando que sería a ciegas, el joven artista empezó a besar y lamer con torpeza su pecho y abdominales. Obito se puso muy duro al ver como esas manos, esas tres lenguas, labios y mejillas le deseaban, restregándose frenéticamente contra su pecho. El protector se aflojó, Obito lo reacomodó con rapidez, pero Deidara no hizo nada por intentar mirar, sólo se abrazó a esa ancha caja toráxica besando con un poco más de pericia y demasiada pasión e impaciencia. Tal como era su temperamento y su arte. Obito podía verse venir una noche de placer extremo con el joven y eso le nublaba la mente a él también. Sus titubeos interiores acabaron de esa manera, y bajó levemente una mano hasta las nalgas redondeadas del adolescente. Las apretó, Deidara reprimió un gemido. Siguieron con su juego.

Pero en un punto, la impaciencia de un hombre solitario que estaba por adentrarse en la treintena irrumpió en escena. Bajó brutalmente la cabeza de Deidara tomándola de su cabello hasta su miembro erecto. Entre la oscuridad, pudo entrever cómo este se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Pero lo necesitaba valiente y no orgulloso si quería recibir una felación, así que lo alentó:

—Vamos, es toda tuya— la garganta se le había secado.

Deidara dudó un instante, luego de lo cual empezó a dar pequeños besitos y lamiditas contra su miembro, provocando movimientos involuntarios en Obito que hacían que su glande chocara contra la agraciada nariz respingada del otro. Sin que Deidara lo percibiera, se libró de sus guantes de cuero, se lamió un par de dedos y fue directo a masajear su entrada. Deidara se removió incómodo, Tobi había sido bruto y no se lo esperaba. Obito se sabía inexperto, pero también se sabía harto y tirando fuertemente del cabello rubio, le obligó a meterse todo su pene en la boca. Bueno, casi todo porque a Deidara no le entró de inmediato y se resistió poniendo las manos. Jamás Obito pensó que sería tan fácil, ya que instantáneamente las lenguas extras de Deidara se movieron contra la base de su tronco y sus testículos. Y mientras el mayor respiraba pesadamente, Deidara se reprimía a sí mismo por descubrir que en un punto, sus bocas tenían voluntad propia y ya no le obedecían más.

Obito intentó que Deidara se la tragara entera, pero era demasiado para su boca, o quizás, al menos para ser la primera vez. No importaba. Esta vez iría más despacio con ese traserito que tantas veces había soñado con desflorar. No sabía qué le ponía más. Que el culo de Deidara estuviese tan bueno, o saber que el chico estaba por perder la virginidad a sus manos. Bueno, él también era virgen, pero penetrar por detrás a Deidara, el de largo cabello lacio, le agregaba una mística especial que no sabía cómo desentrañar.

Inicialmente se la había atribuido a su aspecto andrógino, pero ahora que le miraba mejor mientras se acercaba lentamente a su ano y recibía su primera felación, no le parecía tan así. La cintura de Deidara no era la de una chica, era una cintura de varón, no muy musculoso, pero de varón en fin. No había gran diferencia entre el ancho de sus hombros y sus caderas, que incluso se le hicieron un poco gruesas. Bien, si eran para sostener ese divino trasero, no tenía ninguna objeción. Sabía que esa falta de diferencia y esos músculos jóvenes, pero no marcados del todo, se debían a la aversión secreta del artista al taijutsu. Le reportaba un doble beneficio: podía moverlo con facilidad, y le daba una sensualidad única, suave e insinuante a la vez. El dedo índice se adentró unos milímetros en su ano sin darle la preparación adecuada, teniendo Deidara que ahogar abruptamente un chillido.

Se reprendió un poco por dejarse llevar, si hubiese pensado, le habría preparado mejor. Pero bien, él no era el _taxi boy_ del mundo ninja exactamente. Mojó más sus dedos y empezó a intercalar masajes circulares y leves presiones contra el botoncito rosado oscuro, más tratando de adivinar con su tacto.

Deidara no podía continuar con la felación, pero sus manos sí lo hicieron, puesto que había perdido todo control de sus otras lenguas. El toqueteo allí atrás era demasiado íntimo a pesar de tantos meses de calentura. Y, aun así, la otra mitad de su cerebro seguía asustada por el tamaño del miembro de Tobi. Nunca se había imaginado un miembro así, y eso le pasaba por inexperto. No quería que le viera el suyo, seguro Tobi le sacaba diez centímentros al menos. Él, que tan orgulloso se había sentido de su propio tamaño, se empezó a preguntar por qué no había explorado mejor en sexualidad. Aunque quizás lo más intimidante eran esas venas, el glande suave que le invitaba a chuparlo con adicción, lo caliente que estaba y el leve olor que desprendía. Joder, para resumir olor a macho, testosterona pura flotando en el aire, y en lo mucho que odiaba y le encantaba que le volviera a tirar el cabello para atender de nuevo esa genitalidad contenida levemente por dos manos con bocas mutantes.

Cuando Deidara aceptó que chupar ese pedazo de carne demasiado grande para él era delicioso, Obito pareció sentirlo. Aplicaba levemente su chakra para sentir los estímulos alrededor de su ano. Y en ese momento, decidió meter levemente el primer dedo. Deidara se congeló por un instante, endureciéndose y poniendo resistencia, pero Tobi empezó a acariciarle la espalda con la otra mano y a besársela con fogosidad. Su recto se relajó al acto, la felación se reanudó automáticamente, dos dedos fueron mojados de nuevo y se acercó un segundo a presionar contra su entrada.

Para cuando el segundo se adentró un centímetro mientras el índice ya se movía, entre suave y brusco, Deidara comprendió lo que su cerebro se negaba a pensar. Ese enorme miembro, que intentaba contener entre tres bocas, no le iba a entrar. Y sintió pánico. Pero la invasión del segundo dedo, que comenzó a hacer unas tijeretas con el índice en su ano, le hicieron escapar su primer gemido en voz medianamente alta. Obito sintió inflarse su pecho de orgullo, de repente todo se había ido. Un breve momento de iluminación donde no había nada, ni Rin, ni el plan, ni sus dudas sobre su sexualidad. Sólo un cuerpo que estaba por ser suyo, y por fin reconoció tener un deseo de persona normal, de querer poseer al otro.

La felación no era algo que fuera a resistir más, menos con esa visión desde arriba. La detuvo bruscamente, moviendo con cierto cuidado a Deidara para ponerlo de costado, ubicándose a su entrada, volviendo sus dedos a jugar, ya queriendo meter un tercero y un cuarto. Con el tercero no llegó el cuarto, sino que empezó a rozar su pene contra los testículos bastante lampiños de Deidara. Éste ya no se pudo contener y gimió sonoramente. La acción prosiguió por cortesía de las caderas de ambos, que se movían rápido, a la par que Obito sacaba los tres dedos, hacía una especie de sello que luego bautizaría como "la grulla" y los volvía a meter torcidos y enredados, esta vez acercándose más a su próstata. Deidara se sacudió y refregó desesperadamente contra el futón. A Obito se le fue la vida por besar y lamer ese cuello bonito.

Y cuando lo hizo, él también terminó de perder la cordura, ahogando un bufido excitado contra esa piel tan suave. Deidara se debatía entre perder su orgullo por tonto, o ser inteligente y admitir en voz alta que ese miembro no iba a entrarle, que tenía miedo a que le hiciera daño. No es como si los dedos de Tobi no le dolieran, pero que le dieran placer al mismo tiempo era algo que su cerebro no podía procesar tan fácilmente. Y de repente, llegó el momento.

—¿Listo?

Esa voz profunda y distinta, el aliento caliente chocando contra su oreja, una mano rozando su frente y librándolo de la bandana. Sus ojos se abrieron, vio la pared, volvió a cerrarlos. Ya no le importaba no mirar en ese instante la cara de Tobi. Le importaba que, junto a la pregunta educada, venía una exigencia marcada por el abandono de los dedos, que ahora presionaban leve pero firmemente un glande caliente contra su entrada. Para ser precisos, un glande que su trasero también juzgó grande. No estaba loco después de todo, quizás su cuerpo no estaba hecho para alguien del tamaño de Tobi. Demonios, tanto tiempo calentándose para ponerse inseguro a último minuto.

Pero una mano, un tanto áspera de Tobi, le acariciaba febrilmente los omóplatos. Contuvo el aire y lo largó sonoramente, encontrando una solución intermedia que no le satisfacía de todo, pero la supervivencia era la supervivencia:

—Si me lastimas te haré volar al instante, hm.

Obito se tragó la risa para sus adentros, y le buscó una de sus manos, que colocó contra el ano de Deidara.

—Lámetelo—ordenó.

—Púdrete.

—Está bien.

Obito bajó hasta ese ano lampiño y comenzó a besarlo y chuparlo. Deidara se sorprendió, pero lo que menos se esperó fue la siguiente jugada sucia. Pues para tentar a su mano desobediente, Tobi también empezó a besar la lengua extra, y esta vez estuvo seguro, una parte de sus labios tenían un surco importante. Curioso por el descubrimiento, no pudo detener a su boca extra a corresponderle al beso. Tobi besaba a su mano y a su ano abriendo lo más posible la boca, ensalivando endiabladamente, y su maldita mano besaba a Tobi. Ya había perdido. No, supo que perdió cuando Tobi se retiró levemente y logró que su lengua secundaria lamiera su propia entrada. Deidara se sintió estafado, pero Tobi no soltaba su muñeca, obligándole a darle un segundo lametón. Ok, quizás repetiría eso en el futuro. Tendría que ser menos estricto con el uso exclusivo de su kinjutsu para su arte explosivo. Cuando Tobi lo soltó, las aprehensiones sobre tamaños de empaque ya le importaban un rábano. El pene se acercó, como si besara lentamente la boca que era su ano, el glande se lubricó más entre la saliva y el líquido preseminal que comenzaba a salir.

Y mientras Obito comenzaba a penetrarlo, despacio, fue sorprendido por lo fuerte que una mano libre agarró su propia virilidad. Deidara se avergonzó inmediatamente, juzgando que su miembro era pequeño, pero no sabiendo que necesitaba de atención. Tobi lo estaba masturbando fuertemente al tiempo que lo penetraba lo más despacio que sus alocadas hormonas le permitían.

El nuevo olor a sexo, desconocido para ambos ya que sólo conocían sus propios olores, llenaba la habitación y sus pulmones. De alguna manera la posición de cucharita elegida por Tobi no se le hizo para nada incómoda a Deidara, aunque del tamaño de esa cosa mejor no hablar. Al parecer, aunque fuese mínimo, del dolor no podría escapar.

Obito estaba contento con su reciente descubrimiento, poder amasar el pene de Deidara con su mano libre. Sintió un inmenso sentimiento de ternura hacia él, no sabía por qué. Él no medía tamaños ni competía por ello. Era demasiado inseguro como para caer en otra inseguridad más. Que Deidara se dejara hacer, era más que suficiente para él. En su interior, estaba realmente feliz de sentir que por fin había domado al adolescente caprichoso de su torcida organización. Vaya peón interesante que se había encontrado, un niño que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Vaya discípulo interesante que se había encontrado. Cabeza hueca, pero musculoso. Deidara entendió un poco más sobre esa frase dicha por varones envidiosos. Y no le molestó. Con una confianza creciente, intentó abrir más sus piernas. Obito terminó por meterse completo en él, suprimiendo ambos un alarido.

Aunque, para hacer honor a la verdad, aquella vez Obito no pudo entrar entero. Creía que sería suficiente, pero una parte de su pene seguía afuera. Le molestaba, pero Deidara ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Es que era tan apretado y calentito, agh, ¡lo volvería loco! ¡Ese niñato lo volvería loco!

Por su parte, Deidara se sentía demasiado llenado ahí abajo, mucho más de lo que había sospechado, aunque contento de que eso fuera todo. Tobi quiso empezar a moverse para terminar de empalarse en él, pero Deidara creyendo que ya había entrado por completo, le chistó:

—¡Espera a que me acostumbre, bruto, hm!

Obito obedeció como cachorro retado al instante. Bien, la frustración de tener un cuarto de su pene afuera por la impaciencia de un chico que hacía todas las cosas rápido e improvisadas era algo que estaba dispuesto a pasar, si durante la segunda ronda se la metía hasta la base. Esperó con toda la paciencia que pudo, reprimiendo el venirse, cosa que no era nada fácil. Estúpido inexperto que era, ese calor y esa presión parecía que le estrujarían hasta la última gota de semen en cuanto se distrajera.

Deidara se concentraba en respirar profundamente. Poco a poco, y ayudado por la masturbación de Tobi y los besos que este comenzó a propinarle en la parte trasera de su cuello, que acababa de descubrir como una zona muy erógena, comenzó a acostumbrarse. En un momento, el dolor se fue, y no dudó en darle la orden:

—Empieza.

Obito comenzó a empujar con fuerza, volviendo todo el dolor de Deidara al instante. Se quejó y Obito se reprendió por enésima vez a sí mismo, seguía siendo un bueno para nada. Ahora, hasta que se acostumbrara de nuevo, tendría que esperar otro siglo sin poder soltar su chorro de semilla.

—Ve despacio, ¿entiendes cabeza hueca? Hm.

Obito se burló de si mismo. No tenía que esperar una eternidad tortuosa en las puertas del paraíso, sólo tendría que ir lento. Bien, eso era más fácil. Comenzó lentamente, mientras Deidara tiraba su cabeza atrás con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y movía levemente sus caderas. Se envalentonó y de repente ya empujaba rápido de nuevo.

—¡LENTO TE DIJE, IMBÉCIL!

Ok, que lo tratara mal también le ponía, porque su pene palpitó furiosamente y hasta "cabeceó" inconscientemente, a lo que Deidara calló. Obito terminó por asumirse como un masoquista, y poco a poco fue logrando el ritmo adecuado que Deidara quería.

Para cuando ambos entraron en perfecta sintonía, los roces y las sacudidas, las embestidas y el refriegue de los cuerpos aumentaron el deleite de la pareja. Obito fue muy fuerte con el pene de Deidara y este no pudo evitar venirse en su mano con un gemido exquisito, con gran vergüenza. Pero al parecer eso excitó más a su compañero, que de niño ya no tenía nada, a moverse en círculos y manipular a su antojo la pierna libre de Deidara, escapándose suspiros de ambos labios, hasta que de repente Obito se tensó por completo, sintió una descarga eléctrica en el centro de su cuerpo, y se corrió por completo dentro del rubio.

Un momento de silencio siguió a los jadeos finales. Ambos estaban perdidos en su interior, tanto que ni se dieron cuenta de que el pene ajeno no había abandonado la cavidad de Deidara. Cuando Obito reaccionó y lo retiró, se quedó hipnotizado viendo como su semen rebalsaba el agujerito rosado y bien abierto, y apretó las nalgas del chico para que escurriera hacia afuera. Deidara se sobresaltó una vez más, temblando al sentir como el líquido se le escapaba del interior y viajaba por sus testículos y su muslo hasta mojar el colchón.

Obito se llevó la mano izquierda, en la que se había corrido Deidara, y mordió, lamiendo su semen. Sabía dulce, pero le gustó. Con la otra mano, metió un dedo en el agujero de Deidara, untándolo esta vez con su propio semen y se lo acercó a la boca, casi metiéndoselo, obligando al artista a probarlo. Le preguntó cómo sabía, con cierto nerviosismo interno.

—Salado. Pero es rico—fue la respuesta queda.

El corazón de Obito se desbocó más. Sí, posiblemente él fuera salado si Deidara era dulce. ¿Tendría siempre ese sabor tan engatusador? Repitiendo podría saberlo.

Le dio unos pequeños besos sobre el sensual hombro desnudo. Acariciaba su brazo, su cicatriz cosida por el tesorero de Akatsuki. De repente, apretó con fuerza y lo puso boca abajo.

—¿Vamos de vuelta?— preguntó con la voz seca y un poco tomada por las emociones que estaban inundando su pecho hasta la taquicardia, posicionándose encima del hermoso cuerpo de su amante.

—Timador, no vi tu rostro— alcanzó a gruñir Deidara.

—Está bien, Dei-chan, ahora lo verás.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!— el apelativo de "chan" no le hacía ni la menor gracia. Sólo le recordaba, como el molesto de Hidan, que muchos idiotas le seguían viendo como a un menor de edad sólo por tener diecinueve años. ¡Él era todo un hombre!

Pero su tentativa de darse vuelta para pelear se vio frustrada cuando Obito aplastó su pecho contra su espalda y comenzó a refregarse contra sus nalgas semiabiertas. Deidara intentó levantar la cabeza, pero de nuevo fue aplastada contra la almohada, al tiempo que sentía que Tobi comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo. ¿Otra ronda más? Le demostraría a ese viejo que su juventud no era en vano. Si quería llamarle con el "chan", le demostraría que por su juventud aún conservaba la capacidad de venirse varias veces durante un día sin quedarse dormido como los viejos. Seguro el tonto de Tobi no aguantaría tanto.

Lo que él y Obito no sabían, era la fuerza incansable que le otorgarían las células de Hashirama que ya formaban parte de su cuerpo.

En señal de desafío, Deidara bajó sus manos a su intimidad, una boca ocupándose de su pene algo caído, la otra de su entrada.

—¿Un niño puede hacer esto, hm?— le preguntó con sorna.

Obito sintió sangrar su ojo derecho, y eso que no había hecho el amaterasu. Genial, otra deformidad más a su cuerpo. ¿No se suponía que, ante algo demasiado pervertido, debería sangrar por la nariz? Rápidamente se limpió la sangre antes de que manchara más su difícil rostro. Pero a fin de cuentas, disfrutaba de la vista, enrojeciendo hasta donde le nacía el cabello. Embelesado, fue a colocar sus grandes manos en esas nalgas, pero Deidara lo reprendió inmediatamente:

—No puedes tocar. No hasta que vea tu cara.

Maldito adonis rubio, maldito pene que tenía más sangre que su cerebro. Recurrir al viejo truco, quizás ayudaría.

—Pero senpai, Tobi es un buen chico, sólo quiere conocer más a su senpai— de nuevo la voz chillona y fastidiosa. Deidara se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tan bizarro cambio de personalidad no afectaba en lo más mínimo su disponibilidad; incluso se excitó un poco más.

¿Le gustaban bipolares? El puto de Tobi se estaba ganando todas las medallas para el título.

Y Obito quiso provocarlo aún más.

—Nunca te dije niño, Deidara-chan, ¿acaso te estás asumiendo como inferior?

A Deidara le saltó un tic en el ojo. ¿Cómo se expuso así? Eso pasaba por pensar con el culo y no con la cabeza.

—Tú habla sandeces y sigue mirando, hm— desafió finalmente, aumentando el ritmo de sus lamidas.

Obito renunció a esa batalla. Prefería ganar la guerra. Pero no pudo controlarse, y si no podía tocarle, sería más directo.

—El que avisa no traiciona— susurró, y empezó a empujar su pene.

Deidara no contaba con que su mano traidora dejara estirar su lengua para lamer el miembro tan deseado, facilitando así la penetración. Si lo había penetrado, entonces vería su cara. De nuevo su cabello fue tironeado con violencia, su frente aplastada contra el futón cada vez más desarmado, sus hombros y pecho reducidos por el antebrazo del otro, que se ocupó de elevar su traserito para penetrarlo con más profundidad.

Era tan rico que Deidara pasó de morder la almohada a jadear con su lengua levemente escapando de su boca entreabierta. La manera en que Tobi se abría paso en su interior se le antojó superior a la anterior; cuando sus cabellos eran tironeados para corregir su pose, su miembro se mojaba más por estar perdiendo la batalla que él mismo se había mentido con querer ganar.

Obito no sabía cuánto podría resistir con ese ritmo, más cuando avisó la lengüita de Deidara asomando débilmente por su boca. Necesitaba besar esos labios, pero no podía permitir que viera el sharingan. Sabía del odio de Deidara a los Uchiha y al dojutsu en particular, pero ni se molestó en planear algo cuando, de alguna manera confusa, le prometió permitirle verle el rostro. Había cambiado su rostro celosamente guardado por un culo. Y qué trasero tan apretado y al mismo tiempo succionador, haría el cambio de nuevo.

—Quédate así— dijo saliendo y acomodándolo en un ángulo más inclinado, Deidara sólo contuvo el aliento—. Esta vez quiero metértela toda.

Ahora sí los ojos de Deidara se abrieron. Y más de la cuenta. ¿Cómo que _"toda"_? ¿Acaso antes…?

—¡No!— se le escapó un grito y se incorporó de golpe, queriendo darse la vuelta. Obito tuvo que aceptar que quizás no duraría tanto como deseaba.

Rápido a sus reflejos, por algo tenía el sharingan. Empaló suave pero firmemente a Deidara por atrás, tomándolo del pecho y elevándolo a la vez que se arrodillaba y lo sentaba sobre sus caderas. El peso de Deidara y la gravedad hicieron el resto. Obito entró por completo, y Deidara pudo jurar que sentía la diferencia. Una _gran_ diferencia. Obito decidió usar lo más básico de su dojutsu: prever movimientos.

Cuando el cuerpo de Deidara iba a doblarse hacia atrás de placer, Obito se adelantó e hizo un pequeño remolino que golpeó con fuerza la próstata del rubio. Antes de lo esperado, Deidara sintió el movimiento que le iba a dar más placer llegar antes de tiempo. Su éxtasis fue sublime, mejor que sus bombas. El gemido le indicó a Obito que iba bien. Antes de que Deidara se contorsionara hacia cualquier lado, hacia ese punto dirigía su estocada. Y Deidara comenzó a perder la voz por los gritos y el ahogo que le producía recibir descargas de placer cada vez más grandes antes de tiempo y en los lugares precisos. Llegó a pensar que Tobi era un experto en el sexo. Jamás podría imaginarse un sharingan actuando. Obito se adelantó tanto a sus movimientos, que Deidara se vino por completo y con fuerza por segunda vez, quizás con menos semen, pero experimentando un orgasmo aún más largo que el anterior. Pero lo que iba a enloquecer al Uchiha fue completamente su culpa. Con obsesión, Deidara recitaba su falso nombre como un mantra.

—Tobi, Tobi, Tobi, Tobi, Tobi…— mientras se venía, lo repetía con una voz de entrega total.

Obito estaba partido al medio por la excitación de escucharlo gemir así su nombre, y por la nueva necesidad de que el nombre que escapara de los labios fuera su nombre real. Obito. Al parecer, aunque quisiera aún no era "nadie", había un Obito Uchiha que la voz inconsciente de Deidara estaba reviviendo. Y sin renegar, se dejó arrastrar por ella.

* * *

Deidara se encontraba experimentando el mejor orgasmo de su vida, que incluso superaba a sus más locas fantasías juveniles, los ojos azules oscureciéndose por el placer. Ojos que muy pronto, entrarían en contacto con una mirada. Olvidado temporalmente de la necesidad de conocer la cara de Tobi, sus ojos oscurecidos se fijaron en el techo. Ese momento le dio a Obito la serenidad para concentrar su chakra y aplicarse un genjutsu a sí mismo. Primero, tapó su único ojo con una velada capa de negro, como eran sus ojos antes de despertar el maldito sharingan que nunca se había ido. Inmediatamente y con rapidez ninja, tomó la barbilla de Deidara, obligándolo a mirarle de reojo directo a su ojo derecho. Por la posición, el ojo de Deidara que hizo contacto con él fue el derecho, aquel que no tenía entrenado en genjutsu. Aunque con semejante orgasmo, su guardia estaba más que baja.

Una simple mirada le atrapó en su genjutsu, y Deidara no vio más que un ojo negro como el carbón mirándolo con deseo. Ahora sólo debía mantener la ilusión mientras terminaba de follárselo como un animal, y su enorme chakra le hizo la tarea muy sencilla.

Cuando Deidara le miró, alcanzó a entrever ese cabello grueso, corto y rebelde sudado, un hermoso ojo negro como la noche que brillaba, una línea debajo del mismo. Como pudo, se giró y se besaron desesperadamente, chocando sus dientes contra los del otro, haciendo sangrar sus labios, encontrando sus lenguas con desesperación, aprendiendo a besar sólo durante la segunda cogida de la vida de ambos. Acarició como pudo esa parte del rostro, áspera y con cicatrices que evidentemente eran de guerra y no de nacimiento.

Obito sintió que se derretía en la boca de Deidara y se vino con violencia dentro suyo de nuevo. Qué mal, nunca le había preguntado si podía venirse dentro de él o no… ¿Qué no se suponía que debía ser así? ¿O quizás había pasado los límites? Qué importaba, sus gemidos y los de Deidara desmintieron todas sus dudas.

En la habitación, de repente sólo se escuchaban fuertes jadeos y velados suspiros. Seguía sosteniendo a Deidara, acariciando sus costillas con la mano, mientras el rubio tenía un brazo hacia atrás, agarrándose firmemente de sus cortos cabellos que tanto le gustaban. Lentamente, fue saliendo de Deidara. Y el chico se dejó caer sobre el futón despreocupadamente. Obito se quedó prendado de ese cabello rubio como el oro, totalmente mojado y extendiéndose en cascada por su espalda, brazos y costados.

Se inclinó, corrió un poco la rubia melena, le besó el cuello. Deidara se dio vuelta ignorando unas pequeñas punzadas en su recto y pasó sus brazos tras su nuca. Se miraron por un breve momento o por largos minutos, una eternidad que se les hizo efímera.

Deidara acarició la piel asimétrica de su amante. Tobi era más apuesto de lo que hubiese apostado, incluso con ese cuerpo escultural. Acariciando con detallismo de artista los surcos de sus cicatrices, le susurró.

–Eres lindo, hm–. Lo que nunca le diría es que su cara le parecía una obra de arte.

Obito se puso rojo de nuevo. Compuso una torpe respuesta al paso.

–No, tú eres lindo Deidara senpai, además, tus ojos son azules y…

–¿Y qué? ¿Eso hace que el tuyo sea feo?– de nuevo la impaciencia.

–Yo… Estoy tuerto, y tú eres, tú eres…– se empezó a trabar con su propia saliva. Por el cortocircuito que era su mente en ese momento, sólo se le atravesaba la palabra "ángel".

Deidara sonrió con esa superioridad que le era tan característica, y que tanto le gustaba a Obito. Esa seguridad que creía que a veces nunca tendría. No para sonreír, al menos.

–¿Te parezco exótico por ser rubio y de ojos azules? No te confundas, yo no soy nada de eso, yo soy único, el único artista de lo efímero– le obligó a acercarse a su rostro –. Y me gustó hacer katsu contigo– terminó en un susurro.

Obito estaba en jodidos problemas, ese violento revoloteo en su estómago no lo había sentido desde los doce años. Sintió la necesidad inmediata de devorarlo a besos y caricias, pero se contuvo. Obito seguía siendo Obito, y Akatsuki seguía siendo Akatsuki. Quizás dañar un poco su orgullo lo pondría en su lugar, aunque en el futuro dudara de ello. De todos modos, era algo que quería decirle, porque Obito también era Tobi, un troll de primera cuando se trataba de su supuesto senpai.

–Te vi tocarte diciendo mi nombre, y aunque me calentabas cada vez más, aguardé hasta que tú te rindieras y me entregaras tu virginidad por tu cuenta para ver desmoronarse tu orgullo– sonrió con sorna. Tampoco es como si le estuviera mintiendo.

Los ojos achinados de Deidara se abrieron como si de un personaje de anime se tratara. Un sonrojo repentino inundó sus mejillas, y un aura asesina hizo pesado el aire.

Obito-Tobi decidió cortar el aire con la navaja de un beso corto y travieso robado a los rosados labios de su compañero. El aura de Deidara no hizo más que aumentar.

–Suéltame– exigió, no podía seguir atrapado en sus brazos.

–Oh vamos, Dei-senpai-chan, Tobi quiere dormir apretadito con usted para mañana repetir los ejercicios.

Ah, otra vez del cinismo de voz sexy al cinismo de voz chillona. Provocativo siempre. Tobi era malvado, seguro por eso se había fijado tanto en él. Maldito bipolar de mierda.

–Tobi…– resonó con voz trémula. Bueno, sería su uke, pero aun así tenía una voz que sabía darle escalofríos a Obito de vez en cuando. Todo dependía de la entonación, si gemía la verdad que no le molestaba nada, pero si le llamaba así...

–Vístete depravado, me vuelvo a mi futón.

¿La había sacado barata? Por un lado era un alivio, pero por el otro ya no quería dormir sin su nuevo capricho color sol. Entendiendo que se había pasado de la raya, pero que Deidara no lo mandó a volar luego del sexo, de repente sintió cosquilleos en su estómago. Sí, el chico se había enamorado de él, si no se había enamorado estaba en proceso de ello y se tomarían de las manos en público, aunque se estuviese metiendo en su propio futón, muy pronto le pediría dormir juntos con tanta nieve afuera, abrazados, apasionados, inseparables, dos corazones latiendo al ritmo de uno, y por qué mejor no contentarlo ya, ponerse al menos los pantalones y colársele allí mismo. El sexo y la sensualidad de Deidara habían dejado a Obito más estúpido de lo que normalmente era en cuestiones del corazón.

–Debiste revisar tus pantalones, están llenos de C1, idiota. Katsu.

* * *

El kamui le había salvado la vida a Obito innumerables veces, aunque nunca creyó que allí le haría falta una buena provisión de ropa interior para futuras ocasiones.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es el primero de una cuatrilogía donde la temática será únicamente sobre las primeras experiencias sexuales de Deidara y Obito. Es mi idea de "serie" más vieja.
> 
> En este caso, la historia trata básicamente de una primera vez, no sólo de ambos, sino de la primera vez que ambos están con un hombre.
> 
> Este fue el primer fic obidei que publiqué, allá por 2017 <3 Lo escribí de un tirón, y al subirlo en FF.net lo partí en cinco capítulos. Esta es su forma original.


End file.
